Aldinaku
The Aldinaku were a fishing people along the coast of Region B during the Early Bronze Age. Description The Aldinaku are a culture strongly tied to the sea, and they know it. Their religion shows this well, being based around the spirits of various sea creatures, with a variety of ceremonies performed to ensure a good catch. Unsurprisingly, the Aldinaku's staple foods are fish and other seafood, supplemented by fruit; land animals are rarely eaten, and eating red meat is generally considered distasteful (though not forbidden, in leaner times). Land animals are, however, hunted for skins - the meat is then used as bait. Aldinaku clothing is fairly light, due to the warm climate, usually consisting of a hide cape and hat to protect from sunburn, and a loincloth. The exception to these simple clothes are the boots, which are very carefully crafted, made to be waterproof and comfortable. Aldinaku boots are in demand in many city states. Buildings are mostly made from wood, and Aldinaku villages are notable for being built almost entirely over the water, standing on stilts, with boats used to travel around. Bloodlines are passed matrilinearly, and women typically make up most of the religious leadership of the Aldinaku. Most men are fishermen, travelling out to sea in boats in the morning and returning with their catch in the afternoon. Children of both genders are taught to fish from shore, but aren't allowed on the fishing boats. A boy is considered to come of age when his male relatives consider him ready and take him out on the boats for the first time. The leader of a village is the oldest male in its largest clan, and he is expected to set an example to the rest of the village by being the first to leave in the morning, the last to return in the afternoon, to participate in all community events, to eat well, talk loud and laugh hard. Warfare is uncommon in Aldinaku lands, but when necessary their favoured technique is to sail to their target and attack with javelins to soften the enemy before hitting land and fighting with spears. One of the spiritual beliefs of the Aldinaku is that of the God of Life, Ulzanalatu, a large crab, the size of a small island, that is fabled to be the creator of life for the Aldinaku, with the story that life was created by Ulzanalatu on an island on his back that resembles the entire landmass that the Aldinaku know, and life on the world started when life migrates off of Ulzanalatu's back when he finally crawls onto Concordia. Because of this belief, the Aldinaku do not eat any crab, as they see all crabs as the protectors of life created by Ulzanalatu, and the killing and/or eating of one is punishable by exile from the tribe(/culture) (too harsh?) because of belief that they are not created from Ulzanalatu, so they have no place on the land that they claimed was populated by the god.